Fire Lizard Keeper
by Archermusician
Summary: Exchange student with a unique pet catches the attention of one Weasley who introduces her to his brother. PercyOCCharlie. M for later chapters! First few will be T for mild language and suggestive materials
1. Chapter 1

THE SORTING

I will be mildly shifting the time line but try and keep it as same as normal. The idea for the fire lizard comes from the Dragonriders of Pern series by the McCaffries. The bond/link is loosely based of the one form the Inheritance Cycle.

A girl walks between two people, a man and a woman. Presumably her parents. On her arm rests what looks like a miniature dragon; silver with a black underbelly, spikes along its back and claws. It seems to be sleeping with eyes closed. It is the middle of the day, students in class or at lunch and that is where it starts. The man and the woman stop an older student and ask where to find Professor Dumbledore's office is while hiding the girl and creature from sight. They thank the boy with red hair with a "P" badge on his chest and continue on their way, making sure the girl is hidden. They arrive and knock at the gargoyle who lets them in. The door is opened and they enter. "Ah, good day! You must be Mr. and Mrs. Archae. And this young woman must be Zora?"

"Yes sir." The young girl, now identified, confirmed.

"Professor, I believe you got our message?"

"I did Mr. Archae. You wish to enroll Zora here?"

"Yes, but from what I understand you have a different way of schooling here than back home."

"How so?"

"Zora already completed her first year of schooling. Home, they start at age 10, not 11. So by your standards she would be a second year even though she just turned 11."

"Ah, I see your concerns. What do you think miss?" Zora stepped forward.

"I do not wish to repeat classes I have already excelled in. I know that it will be unusual that I attend school in a grade that is above my year. My main concern is my companion." And she proffered her arm showing the creature there.

"My my that is a unique fellow. What is it?"

"This is my fire lizard, Arget. We share a telepathic bond and even though I do not need to keep her extremely close, it is advisable. I need a place to keep her with specific conditions. And her food needs are, picky."

"Well if you describe them I'm sure we can come up with something. And as for your schooling, you will stay in the dorms as the year you will be attending. And you are right, you shouldn't have to retake classes. You will be enrolled as a 2nd year."

"Thank you sir. When do I start?"

"You will start on Monday, if that is acceptable?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you want to be sorted now so you can get your robes or wait?"

"Now is fine. What do I need to do?"

"Just sit there and I will put this hat on your head. It will sort through your thoughts and decide which house you should be put in. Mr. and Mrs. Archea, if you could take Arget for her?"

Arget opened one eye lazily then stretched and glided over to her parents. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head.

_Hmmmm, a clever student that is very clear in your mind. Also you are very brave, willing to give up what you want for others. However you are sly and sneaky. And what's this?! Another presence in your mind that is ancient. Well I won't dwell on that but now time for the decision…_

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Hmmm, not what I expected but I believe you will do well all the same."

"What do you mean, 'not what I expected'?" Mr. Archae asked.

"I figured that she would be in Gryffindor, I am not saying she isn't smart just with her companion, I imagine she gets in a bit of trouble."

Zora blushed. Mrs. Archae replied, "She does, but she always thinks of someway out of it."

"Hmmmm, very well. I must warn you now I wouldn't try it with any of your professors. They will not take to it well."

"Thank you sir. Ummm, may I have my school list?"

"Ah! Yes." He tapped a piece of paper on his desk and handed it to me. "Your supplies. If you floo to my office Sunday evening I will have someone escort you to your room and all."

"Thank you sir. I look forward to being enrolled here."

"Professor Dumbledore, we have something to add. We have discussed this with Zora and she agrees, that unless she feels comfortable here and finds people she can trust she will be leaving at the end of the school year."

"That is perfectly fine by me. I wish for all my students to be happy here."

"Thank you for understanding sir. I will see you on Sunday." Zora bowed and left the office with her parents.

"She is a bit odd, don't you think sir?" Phineus asked.

"She is unique, I think that she will have a positive affect on the school though."

The Archaes walked back to the front gate and were stopped by a man with long greasey black hair and a long nose.

"What is that?" He asked inquiring about Arget.

"A fire lizard sir. May I ask who you are?"

"I am the potions master, Professor Snape."

"Nice to meet you sir, I look forward to attending your classes."

"A transfer student?"

"Yes sir. Now if you don't mind I must be leaving. Good day Professor." And she promptly walked around him with her parents. They walked to Hogsmeeade where they Disapparated to their home.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for such the long wait! It didn't seem that many people were reading this, so I decided to take a break on it, but fear not! I have been abandoned this evening so I will update. And depending on the response I get to this chapter, it will determine how often I update.

Once arriving at the outskirts of their estate, they walked the sidewalk up to the expansive building in front of them. A long, 2 story mansion a pale cream in color with red shutters and doors, that was covered in snaking vines that added to the regal feel of the grounds with trimmed hedges. The door opened for them and the entrance hall was in granite tile with a staircase on the right and a hallway to the left.

A house elf appeared and took their coats. "Can Tilly get the Masters anything?"

"If you could please get tea ready Tilly."

"Yes Master Archae." And the house elf Disapperated away.

"Zora, why don't we get the supplies you don't have after tea?"

"That sounds fine. I will just go check what the supplies that are different are and join you soon."

And with that the young girl went up the staircase with the silver fire lizard following her up, barely putting effort into flying. Once she disappeared from view the man and woman walked down the hall. The blonde woman's hair a stark contrast to her husband's deep black.

With Zora in her red and silver decorated room was a small cabinet that she opened. Inside, there were textbooks, a cauldron, a broom, telescope, and cases for all. She took out the parchment that Professor Dumbledore gave her and grabbed one of the eloquent quills off of the nearby desk and dipped it into the inkwell she opened. She crossed off a few items and made notes. After 15 minutes she cleaned the quill off and put it back in with its companions. She called to Arget who was lounging on the window sill and they set off towards the dining room.

She was greeted and sat next to her parents. "Did you look through your supplies?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, I need to get new robes, a few different textbooks, and refill my potions kit. Everything else was fine."

"Ok, once we are done we will go to Diagon Alley." And the rest of their tea was spent talking about how Hogwarts was different from her previous School, The Academy of Magical Learning in Ireland. They didn't know much about Hogwarts, but just knew what their friends had told them.

The arrival in Diagon Alley was different from their previous shopping. They looked around and tried to find stores that looked like they would hold the supplies that were needed. There was a sign nearby that said "Madam Malkins Robes for Every Occasion" so they decided to head there. The woman looked surprised when she was asked about Hogwarts robes.

"Most of your classmates already got their robes. They already started school actually."

"I am a transfer student, I start on Monday."

"Ah, very well. Do you know what house you are going to be in? I can put your crests on now."

"Yes, Ravenclaw."

"Ah, you must have a good bit of intelligence then."

"Professor Dumbledore said that as well. What do you mean?"

"Each house has different characteristics." She walked around pinning and measuring. "Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, Slytherin for the sly and Hufflepuff is for the rest really."

"That is interesting. Why do they divide like that?"

"I never understood it. Just how the founders of the school were and divided them up like that."

"Hmmmm, well thank you."

"No problem. Now just one last pin." She stuck the pin in and then waved her wand. A few minutes later she held up a set of black robes with a blue and bronze crest on them. Zora smiled and nodded. "I hope to be seeing you again dear. You move around a lot less than everyone else."

"Thank you, I hope to be seeing you as well."

"Ms. Can you tell us where we can get books and where the Apothecary is?"

She gave directions and the family left the store. They went a few blacks away to Flourish and Blott's where they went in to buy the textbooks needed. Afterwards they wet to the nearest Apothecary to get refills on their only child's dwindling potion ingredients.

After several hours on the cobblestoned streets, they went back to their home and Zora packed her trunk and then went to dinner.

The following day was spent enjoying time as a family, riding hippogriffs around their land and had a picnic at a waterfall.

Sunday arrived and it was around 1 pm that the family gathered around the fireplace to send away the young girl. She threw a pinch of Floo powder into the fireplace and said, "Headmaster Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts." The fire glowed green and they put her trunk into the flames. She hugged her parents and Tilly before following her trunk.

She stepped out and onto a red carpet. "Ah Ms. Archae! So happy to see you. I will send your trunk to your dorm and for someone to escort you." He waved his wand and her trunk vanished. He waved it again and a silvery animal shot out of it.

"Sir, was that a Patronus?" She asked awed.

"You know about Patroni?" He asked back.

"Yes, the teachers used them to communicate at my old school."

"Ah, that's what that was actually. I asked for a Prefect to be sent up to escort you."

They waited for a few minutes until a knock was heard at the door. "Come in." Dumbledore called and the same redhead from Friday entered the room. Now that Zora could get a better look at him, she noticed he was stocky, but well muscled. Blue eyes and freckles were set in a round face.

"Miss Archae, this is Mr. Weasley. He is a Prefect, which you will learn about in your time here. Mr. Weasley, this is Miss Archae, she is a transfer student. If you could escort her to the Ravenclaw tower please?"

"Yes Professor."

They left and descended down the spiral staircase. "So, what year are you Miss Archae?"

"Please, call me Zora, and I will be a 2nd year. And you Mr. Weasley?"

"Charlie, 5th year." Just then there was a flash of black and silver and Charlie screamed and drew his wand. "What the bloody hell is that thing!"

"This is Arget, she is a fire lizard. My companion."

"Extraordinary! I plan to work with dragons one day. I would love to study her more."

"Only if you promise to help me around the school." They shook on it and shared jokes and likes and dislikes up to the tower.

"This is where your common room is. You will have to answer the riddle. Find someone inside, ask about your room and anything else. I will see you around."

"See you later Mr. Weasley."

"And you, Miss Archae."

They laughed and he left and went to the statue. The riddle was, "You have the misfortune to own an unreliable clock. This one loses exactly 24 minutes every hour. It is now showing 3:00am and you know that is was correct at midnight, when you set it. The clock stopped 1 hour ago, what is the correct time now?"

Zora thought about it for a minute before answering, "It would be 6 am."

"Correct." And a door appeared and she stepped through to a bronze and blue common room. She looked around to see a lot of people with textbooks and parchment. She noticed a group of people that weren't doing homework and one of them had a "P" badge like Charlie. She walked over and timidly said, "Ummm, could you help me? I am a transfer student."

They all looked at her, a boy with light brown hair and green eyes. Then there was a blonde girl with brown eyes. The one with the badge was a Asian looking boy with glasses hiding brown eyes, and lastly a girl with red hair and grey eyes. The blonde girl stood up first, "Sally Buck, nice to meet you. This is Ryan Behre, Don Matz, and this is Meaghan Hulsebus." She gestured to the brunette boy, the Asian boy then the other girl.

"I am Zora Archae, I honestly have no idea what is going on here."

Don spoke up, "As Prefect, it is my duty to help all students. What do you want to know?"

"For starters, where my dorm is."

"What year are you?"

"2nd year." Meghan and Sally stood up and said, "Follow us, we will show you around. Boys aren't allowed up the girls dorm." And she followed the two older girls up a door on the left. The 3rd door up, they opened the door and showed her the only empty bed. They led her back down the stairs and she sat with their group and they told her about the school. She learned a lot and was thankful for it. She then sent out a mental signal to Arget and she appeared. She explained to the upperclassmen, once they calmed down, and they talked until it was time for dinner.

"Walk with us, you will want to know where to go for food." She nodded and went down to the Great Hall with her new friends. She wondered where the food was and all they said was "Watch."

Magically food appeared. They all laughed at her and she took it in good faith. They ate and the 5th years pointed out teachers and other people in their house. Sally then said, "Try and stay away from Slytherins, or at least don't say anything too insulting. They will get you back."

"They are over by the door, wearing green and silver, right?" She nodded and then glanced at the table.

"Professor Snape is their Head off House, Professor Flitwick is ours. He is kinda, vertically challenged."

The dinner went well and afterwards Don called over a few girls from her year. "Melissa, Jean, this is your new roommate, Zora. If you could help her around the next few days?" The girls nodded and took her by the arms and went up to the common room. When they got up to their room, their reaction to her companion was the same as everyone else. She pulled out a few pieces of chicken and fed them to her and they talked and continued as the other girls came in. Paige and Sam. They went to bed and were excited for the next day of class.

*Charlie's POV*

Charlie was startled to have Professor McGonagall tell him to report to the Headmaster's Office, he didn't do anything wrong, he was nervous. So much so that he didn't want to open the door after the Headmaster told him to come in. He was happy he did though as there stood a lovely young girl. She had just past shoulder length dark brown hair which sat atop a heart shaped face. When she looked up he noticed her almond shape with dark eyes, which he couldn't tell at this distance if they were dark brown or black. He snapped out of it with Dumbledore's introductions and was happy he was the one asked to show her around.

He enjoyed talked to her ideals and brains. He could easily imagine her as a Ravenclaw. When he saw the small flying creature, he was temporarily scared, but at the same time fascinated. He was aspiring to work with dragons. He walked her up and promised to see her around and went back to the Gryffindor tower happy. The first he ran into was his older brother, Bill.

"Charlie. I know that look, who did you meet?"

"No one Bill, I was just asked to show around a transfer student."

"You like her."

"No I don't and even if I did, she is a second year. No more than 12."

Bill immediately dropped the subject. Percy then ran over. "Bill, Charlie, what are you talking about?"

"There is a transfer student."

"Really? Has there ever been one before? What is he like? What house is he in?"

"Calm down Percy. There aren't a lot. I think this is the first one in over 10 years. SHE seems nice, really kind, little quiet, she is in Ravenclaw."

"That means I will have her in Potions and Charms. I can't wait to meet her. "

The two older brothers looked at each other as they watched their younger brother run off. Charlie might be too old but Percy wasn't.

Charlie went to bed that night thinking about Zora, he really wished that she was older. Maybe when she was older he would ask her out. Until then he would stay her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am making Percy a year older than what he should be just to make the final plot work out. Charlie should be 4 years older, but here he is 3, but it will work out in the end! Promise! **

Morning came and the students of the Hogwarts castle slowly rose, none faster than the new exchange student, Zora Archae. She was up and in the shower before the rest of her roommates were even opening their eyes. She showered quickly and dressed in the school uniform, a grey skirt, a long-sleeved white button up shirt, a grey vest with the Ravenclaw emblem and trimmings, and a blue and bronze tie. She went back in the dorm and looked around at her roommates all still tired but were getting ready. Jean went into the bathroom next and Zora sat on her bed, grabbing everything for her classes. "What all do we need to take to Potions and Herbology?" She asked.

Paige answered, "Potions set, book, quill and ink, few spare parchments, book for Herbology and she will give us gloves if we need them." Zora nodded and put the items in her side satchel. Once the other girls brushed their teeth, having showered the night before, and all headed down to the common room, in which they met some boys from their year. Melissa took the initiative to do introductions.

"Kyle, Zach, this is our new exchange student, Zora. Zora these boys are in our year." Melissa explained introducing them to a taller dark haired boy who was slightly heavy with glasses which hid brown eyes, and another boy, roughly the same height, with lightly tanned skin and curly brown hair, his eyes were a crystal blue. They went down to the Great Hall together and all ate breakfast. Afterwards they left and went down a corridor where it got slightly colder as they walked.

"Where are we going?" Zora asked curiously.

"The dungeons, its where Potions is. We will have it with the Gryffindors." Zach explained walking next to her.

A few more minutes and they waited outside the door. When the man she met Friday, Professor Snape, opened the door everyone filed in quickly and sat, taking out parchment, a quill and an ink well. Zora followed their example and waited.

"Today you will be making Swelling Solution. Directions," He waved his wand, "Are on the board. Anything you need is in the cupboard. You may begin."

Zora did her potion and doubled checked everything. Writing down all instructions and what happened after each one. At the end of the class period, Snape walked around and looked at all the potions. "Mr. Weasley looks like you did your usual."Zora looked up, and was surprised she didn't see the flaming red head earlier. _That must be one of Charlie's brothers._ She thought then continued to observe as Snape passed disinterested around most of them. When he got to hers, he stirred it and wafted the odor to his large and pointed nose.

"Ms. Archae, what is this?"

"It is a Swelling Solution, sir. Is there something wrong with it?" the young girl asked, voice not quaking, but the slight flash of feat in her eyes telling enough.

"Actually no. This is a perfect Swelling Solution. Full marks." He said and cleared her cauldron for her. When he finished he dismissed the class and her friends hurried her out.

"That was amazing! How did you do that? I don't think he has ever given full marks."

Zora was beyond embarrassed, "I just did the instructions. Anyone could've had it happen."

"Wait, Zora!" A voice called from behind them. It was the red head. "Hi, I'm Percy, Percy Weasley." He held out his hand, which she politely took. "You met my brother yesterday, Charlie. He mentioned you to us."

"Nice to meet you Percy. I will talk to you later, but I really need to get to Herbology."

"See you later then." He waved and ran off to the other Gryffindors waiting for him and they walked off together. The Ravenclaws continued outside to the greenhouses.

Once inside the greenhouses, they were met with many pots, all with a few leaves out of it. The teacher, whom I learned later was Professor Sprout, explained what the Mandrakes were, and to be careful.

"Does anyone know the properties of a Mandrake?" All the Ravenclaws raised their hands and a few tentative Hufflepuffs as well.

"Ummm ,yes. New student, what is your name?"

"Ms. Archae." Zora answered proudly.

"Very well, Ms. Archae, properties of a Mandrake?"

"The Mandrake root is a powerful restorative. It forms an essential part of most antidotes, including one for Petrification. The Mandrake Restorative Draught returns people who have been Transfigured or cursed to their original state. Mandrake seedlings are tufty little plants, purplish green in color."

"Very good! 10 points. Now everyone grab a pair of earmuffs and make sure they are on securely and watch carefully." She pulled the leaves and a crying baby, formed from the roots, and put it in a new pot and covered it with soil and fertilizer. When she took off her earmuffs she explained what was to happen and made sure to emphasize the earmuffs. It was difficult to get the seedlings out of their original pots, but once it was transplanted, the plant calmed down. When everyone was done, she announced, "I want a foot and a half essay on Mandrakes due next week." The class filed out and went back to the castle. Since there was so much time before their afternoon double Transfiguration class, they went back to their dorm to switch out their books before lunch. At lunch, the table was less crowded, which was explained due to the fact different classes got out at different times. Lunch went on and Zora was led upstairs to what was the 3rd floor for her Transfiguration class. After a while, there were voices heard down the hall.

"Those would be Slytherins," Melissa whispered to Zora right before a group of 6 came around the corner. 4 boys and two girls.

The door opened after the rest of the class arrived. The class sat down and in front of everyone was a small animal, usually a bird or mammal.

"Today we will be transfiguring the animal in front of you into a water goblet. Watch carefully." She took out her wand. "1,2,3, _Fera Verto."_ And the squirrel in its cage changed into a glass goblet. The class started. In front of Zora there was a crow. Next to her, Kyle had a rabbit. They glanced at each other.

"Ladies first," Kyle said and Zora smiled and turned to her crow. She took out her wand, which was about 10" long and moved it in time to her count."

"1, 2, 3, Fera Verto." And the crow first turned clear then shrank down and took the form of a glass goblet. On the sides there was ornate feather patterning.

"Very good Ms. Archae. Very few students get it on their first try. And this beautiful feather look, just like the crow's. I think this deserves 20 points." The Ravenclaws all cheered while the Slytherins glowered over at the new girl.

The class went on with most people, in both houses, transfiguring their animals correctly. There were a few that still had a patch of fur or feathers, but all were goblets at least by the end of the 3 hour class.

"Class, foot long essay on animal transfiguration for next week. Dismissed." And once again the class filed out. Kyle and Zora waited for their friends then the group made its way to the common room. The statue spoke,

"There are three switches downstairs. Each corresponds to one of the three light bulbs in the attic. You can turn the switches on and off and leave them in any position. How would you identify which switch corresponds to which light bulb, if you are only allowed one trip upstairs? " They all thought about it before Zach stepped up.

"Keep the first bulb switched on for a few minutes. It gets warm, right? So all you have to do then is ... switch it off, switch another one on, walk into the room with bulbs, touch them and tell which one was switched on as the first one and the others can be easily identified."  
"Correct." And the door appeared. They went in and dropped off their bags, before re-adjourning in the common room. They relaxed in a few armchairs and couches and talked the rest of the afternoon. After a few hours the common room was significantly full. Then Don walked over.

"Hey Zora, Charlie wants you to meet him outside the Great Hall after dinner."

"Thanks Don." Zora smiled and looked over at him. He waved and went back to his group.

"How do you know Charlie?" Jean asked with interest.

"He was the one that showed me from Professor Dumbledore's office to the tower." Zora replied.

"What do you think of him?" She pressed. The boys groaned.

"From when I talked to him yesterday, he seemed nice. He offered to give me a tour around the castle."

"Jean is obsessed with him." Zach cut in.

"Am not!" She pouted but blushed.

"How about we go get dinner?" Melissa cut in before a fight could break out. They agreed and headed down to the Great Hall. They took their seats and ate. Paige told Zora that Charlie stood up and planned on meeting him outside, and was surprised when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to meet crystal blue eyes and a mess of red hair.

"Ready?" He asked with a lopsided grin while holding out his hand.

"Of course." She smiled and took his hand. "I'll meet you guys back at the common room." She waved and went with Charlie.

Once outside the Great Hall Charlie turned to Zora and asked, "Any where in particular you want to start with?"

"Not particularly. Whatever is good with you."

"Well let's start with the dungeons then and go up from there?" Charlie suggested.

"Your leading the tour Mr. Weasley. You get to decide."

"Touché. Afterwards, would you mind getting Arget? I would ask now, but then I wont teach you anything."

She giggled. "Of course." And he bowed then offered his arm. She linked hers through his which was a stretch as even though he was stocky, he still easily reached 5'8" and she was only 4' 10". They went to the dungeons and he explained about all the potions labs as well as the Slytherin common room. He headed up and led her around all the classrooms, pointing out where everything was. Once they got up to the Astronomy tower it was getting dark out.

"And this is the Astronomy tower, late nights looking at stars. It really is fun though, Professor Sinistra is a really great teacher." He pulled out two chairs.

"Now to uphold my end." She was silent for a moment then a small pop was heard as Arget appeared. She chirped and lighted on Zora's knee. "Hey there Arget, you remember this guy don't you? This is Charlie." Arget quirked her head and made a noise that was a cross between a purr and a yawn at him. He reached out and scratched under her chin, which she relaxed too. "Charlie, what would you like to know about her?"

"Oh wow, well what does she eat?"

"I try and give her some meat everyday, but she is fine with fruits and breads too. Her favorite thing is peanut butter though."

"Peanut butter?" Charlie was confused.

"Yeah, she likes it best with chocolate."

"I will have to remember that." Charlie laughed. Zora hadn't heard him laugh before, it sounded like wind rusting through the leaves and river running over stones. She decided it was pleasant. "What about fire, can she breath fire?"

"If she can, she hasn't. We feed her stones that, if combined with Hydrogen, is combustible. We know that she produces Hydrogen or else she wouldn't be able to fly." As if to prove what was just said, Arget lifted into the air and glided around. They watched her for a while before Charlie noticed that Zora was shivering. He took off his robe and wrapped it around her. "Thank you." And she pulled it tighter.

He continued to ask questions which she answered to the best of her abilities. "How old is she?"

"I don't know for sure. She hatched for me 3 and a half years ago. But from the specialist that has researched fire lizards for years said that they can stay in the egg for decades. They only hatch once they find someone they think can take care of them."

"So she knew that you were near and hatched?"

"Essentially. Everyone was amazed as I was one of the youngest people in history to have one."

"I wish I could have one. I mean it seems as if you can connect to them, tame them. Dragons, I would never be able too."

"I know what you mean." Zora smiled. Charlie looked at his watch.

"Well Ms. Archae, let's get you back to your common room. I have rounds this evening so I will leave escort you back." Zora smiled and told Arget to go back to her room. Charlie offered his arm again and opened the door for her. Once down to the hallway she gave him his robe back. They continued talking until they got to the statue.

"Thank you Charlie, I had a great time."

"Me too Zora. I will see you tomorrow." He gave her a hug and left. She smiled and answered the riddle before going in. She went over and sat on the arm of the blue couch her friends were at.

"How was it?" Jean asked. So Zora recounted the events leaving out the robe and the hug. They decided to adjourn after that as the first class the following day was double History of Magic, which Zora was told was very long and boring. Although Zora was looking forward to seeing a ghost teacher.

I am posting all my updates at the same time.

Whichever gets the most reviews in a 2 weeks will be the next one I update

Ergo, no reviews for a story, no updates.

I am doing this as it is reaching the last month and a half of the semester and therefore crunch time, more reviews, faster I post.


	4. Chapter 4

A growling was heard in the dorm where the five girls slept, waking them all up.

"What is that noise?" Jean mumbled into her pillow.

"Arget." Zora groaned waking up. "Come here." And the small creature glided from her perch on the window to her bed. She proffered a few pieces of fruit to the small creature and stroked her while she was eating.

"Time to get up anyways." Paige said as she drew back her curtains and went to the bathroom. Everyone else got out of bed and pulled out their clothes.

"What classes do we have this morning?" Sam yawned.

"Let me grab the schedule." Melissa stumbled over to her bag. "Charms and Double History before lunch, then tonight we have Astronomy."

"Awesome. So how about this afternoon we start on our essays for next week. Get them out of the way?" Zora asked uncertain.

The other girls looked at each other, making her feel uncomfortable. "What?"

"Just that is what we normally do."

"Oh, so yes then?" She smiled and they all laughed. They took turns in the bathroom and met Kyle and Zach in the common room and headed down to the Great Hall. After breakfast, they went up to the 2nd floor to Charms. The Gryffindors were already there and the two groups co-mingled. Percy immediately went over to the group Zora was with.

"Hi Zora."

"Percy, how are you?"

"Fine, and yourself?"

"I am decent."

There was an awkward silence then. "How are you classes going?" Percy then asked after looking at the floor for a moment.

"They are well, the whole one day of them." She smiled slyly up at him.

His face turned as red as his ginger hair. He reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck, "Ummm right. Have you worked on the Potions essay yet?"

She exchanged a quick glance with her friends, in which they gave a very slight nod.

"No, not yet. This afternoon we will be working on them in the Library if you would like to join us."

"Oh, well um, sure. When do you plan on being there?"

"After lunch. We don't have any classes."

"Well, I have Transfiguration until 2, but I will go there right after?"

"Sounds great Percy. See you then." And he was saved from answering by the door opening.

"Please enter class," a high pitched voice came out. The students traveled inside and took seats at the tables around the classroom. Everyone quieted and took out books, parchment and quills.

"To start of this year, we will revise some of the material from last year. Today we will start with the Hover Charm and Fire Charm, _Wingardium Leviosa_ and _Incendio_ respectively.

"The Hover Charm is a very useful little charm, which has numerous uses. Later in the year, we will learn variations of this charm. The Fire Charm is a warm flame that does not catch things on fire. You will also learn a variation of this charm. Now you all have your feathers? We will start with those, and the Hover charm, and work our way up for the first part of class. Second half we will do the same with the Fire Charm."

The class all took out their wands and started the basic movements, swish and flick, with the feathers. Once a person's feather was in the air, they got switched out for scrolls, books, and up to large textbooks. The people who got the furthest were lifting cauldrons filled with water. At the halfway point, Professor Flitwick called out, "Ok, please gently lower whatever you are hovering, Miss Archae and Mr. Weasley, for progressing the furthest both of you get 5 points. Now pick up your feathers again and put them on the floor, and use the Fire Charm. Whoever gets the furthest, another 5 points. Proceed." And everyone was able to light their feathers on fire, as well as scrolls and branches. When it got to the less flammable substances, it decreased. Only five people were able to do light the liquids on fire. "Ok, Mr. Weasley and Miss Archae, both of you another points each; as well as Mr. Wood, Miss Cyan and Miss Brush.

"For next week, I want a foot on why simple charms are good to have on hand. Dismissed." Everyone left the classroom and Melissa and Sam, along with Zora, were congratulated by their friends for the extra house points. They made their way up to the 4th floor and waited outside the classroom. A few minutes before class starts a Hufflepuff student opened the door and everyone went in.

Zora sat in between Kyle and Jean, and whispered, "Where is the teacher?" They both smiled and responded,

"Wait." Zora was confused, and waited, and nearly jumped when a ghost came out of the chalkboard. She wasn't afraid of ghosts by any means, just didn't expect one in the classroom.

"Who is that?"

"Professor Binns." Was all that was supplied before the ghost started his lecture on a Goblin Rebellion. The whole hour was him lecturing and Zora saw many students falling asleep. She was shocked, and took diligent notes. Afterwards, on the way to the Great Hall for lunch, her friends explained to her that many people fall asleep everyday in his class, because of his speeches.

"Zora, it isn't that big of a deal. Half the names you can make up and they would be right."

"The principle of the matter is that you don't need to pay attention, you just need to borrow someone's notes before the tests."

"What if someone doesn't let their notes be borrowed?" She asked coyly, knowing she was the only one that took notes the whole class today. They looked scared for a moment before they relaxed.

"Well, you wouldn't have found your way to your classes yesterday without us. I think you owe us a little bit." Paige smiled happily.

She sighed, knowing that she was right. "Fine, just this once though, since after the tour Charlie gave me yesterday I don't need help." It was then that they reached the Ravenclaw table and sat down. They talked about meaningless stuff during lunch, when the conversation was cut off by Don.

"Hey, Zora, I was wondering how your tour went yesterday?"

"It went well, Charlie was really helpful."

"That's good to hear. You know I would've given you the tour if you asked?" He said with a small smile.

"Yes, I know. Charlie offered first though." She was tapped on the shoulder. "Excuse me Don, but we are going to go start our essays due next week."

"Of course Zora. Have fun." And he went back to his friends, as the group of 2nd years left and headed towards the Library.

"Zora, if I didn't know any better I would say that Don has a crush on you." Sam smirked at her.

"And I think that Charlie has something for you too." Jean added.

At this point Kyle and Zach walked faster and passed the girls. When asked about it they responded "Girl talk."

"Girls, I would be flattered, but they are both 3, maybe 4 years older than me. I think at eleven it is too young to start dating."

"Wait, your 11 and a second year?" Melissa started, so Zora told them the full story.

"Wow, that's awesome." And by that time they reached the library and went to the table where the boys were at.

"Nah-ah. You can't sit down until you promise your done talking about boys." Zach said to the 5 girls.

"We promise. We will talk about girls now." Melissa smiled at the boys' reaction.

"Essay time," was what broke the boys out of their stupor.

"Let's start with the Transfiguration essay. It shouldn't take too long." Sam said, pulling out a book.

After a an hour and a half they finished their essays, talking about simple and complex spells for the transfiguration of animals. They also included the steps of becoming Animagus, since even though it isn't animal to something else at the start, transforming back is constituted as animal transfiguration. By the time they were done with that, they went up to get the books needed for the Potions essay about the Swelling Solution, and its antidote, the Deflating Draft. A few minutes after they started reading the main parts of the ingredients, and Zora's carefully written notes, Percy Weasley came in and sat down at the table.

"Hi guys."

"Hello Percy, how was Transfiguration?"

"It was good, we have an essay to write for that."

"We already finished that. Ready to start on the Potions essay? We have all the books we need here." Zora replied with a small smile.

"That's great. Ready for this?" Paige said with a evil undertone, and they all started in on the essay, finishing at the same time.

They said good bye to the Gryffindor as they headed back to their common room. The girls took a little while longer in their dorm, "Zora, you have three guys totally interested in you, two of them are brothers. What are you going to do?"

"There is still a lot of time to figure stuff out. See who I like."

"Don't hurt anyone, k?"

"I promise not to, not knowingly anyway." She smiled, and headed to the common room, meeting up with the rest of her friends. They lounged about discussing Quidditch and family, Arget relaxing lazily on Zora's stomach.

"Zora, do you play Quidditch?" Kyle asked.

"I am a decent Seeker, not amazing though."

"Are you going to try out for the team?"

"No, don't think I will. I told you I am not that great."

"We are trying out. Does that convince you at all?" Kyle begged.

"For what positions?"

"I am going for a Beater, Zach is going-"

"I am going for Keeper."

"I will consider it, does that make you happy?" They were content, for now, but Zora knew that they would be relentless. Conversation continued as time for dinner ticked closer. Dinner was a fun affair, joking and Astrology came up, which had very little to do with Astronomy.

"What sign are you Zora?" Sam asked.

"I am Cancer, late June."

"Leo." Kyle said.

"Gemini." Was what Jean was.

"Virgo," Zach said disinterested.

"Pisces," Melissa responded, ironically taking a bite of fish.

"I am a Taurus," Paige said while covering a yawn.

"I am a Sagittarius." Sam said patiently.

An older Ravenclaw overheard. "You guys thinking of taking Divination?"

"Not really, but there is still a long time to decide." Paige said annoyed.

"Well if you do, a good part of the time is in Astrology."

"Thanks for the heads up." Sam said, keeping Paige relaxed.

"No problem," And she turned back to the guy that she was practically snogging at the table.

They left to head up to the Astronomy Tower, walking slow and talking the whole way. Once a good distance, and in a completely opposite direction from the Ravenclaw Tower, Zora asked, "Who was that girl?"

"She is a 6th year. She is a top Divination student, meaning she is good at making up BS." They all laughed.

"So a kissass then?" Zora supplied.

"Essentially. She thinks that since she is good at Divination, she can help everyone else with it. That guy she was with, has been teasing him along since 3rd year. It's a shame too, he is a really nice guy and she is a tart." They waited outside the top of the tower until the rest of the class, the other handful of Ravencalws and Slytherins came up. There was a noticeable divide between the two groups as silver and green lined one side of the hall and bronze and blue the other. A young woman walked up the hall, she was tall and slender, short, curly blonde hair and a slightly pointed face.

"Let's go children." And she opened the door. She pulled out a stack of parchments and handed them out. "Everyone, you have the whole class time to fill out this chart. Whatever you don't finish will be homework." And she walked around, helping if needed. Conversations went on, and by the end of the class, Zora knew the other Ravenclaws. The other boys were, who were also in her other classes, were an Hispanic boy, Jose Richman, and dirty blonde haired boy with green eyes, Chris Irvin, and a boy that had long brown hair and hazel eyes, James Behre, who she found out was Ryan's younger brother. It was around 11 pm when they were dismissed . They lagged their way to their common room, wanting to sleep for tomorrow. A few minutes of changing and brushing teeth and the 5 girls went to bed, cats at the foot of two beds, and the small silver and black fire lizard on the other.

Please Review

I love you more than Hagrid loves illegal dangerous animals!


	5. Chapter 5

This is my holiday update! So Happy Holidays everyone!

The rest of the week continued for Zora much the same way. Friday lunch while she was sitting with her friends they discussed how and when they were going to do their homework.

"How about tomorrow afternoon we do our Charms, then Sunday our History and finish the star charts for those who didn't?" They all laughed at the two that didn't. Just then Charlie came over on his way out of the hall.

"Zora, I was wondering if you wanted to walk around the castle with my brothers and I this weekend?" He turned a light red color. She looked back at her friends who nodded.

"Sure, how about Saturday after breakfast?"

"Sounds great, I will tell Bill and Percy." He continued walking out the Great Hall and as soon as he was safely gone Jean immediately turned to her.

"Oh Mighty Merlin! You are so lucky! A day with the Weasley brothers, girls would murder you for that chance."

"It is just walking around with some guys. Nothing big."

"I am pretty sure that one, maybe two of them like you Zora."

She turned to Sam, quickly, her hair whipping around behind her. "What makes you say that?"

Sam, startled, hesitated before answering, "Well it's obvious Percy likes you. I mean he usually doesn't branch off to try and make friends and he is jumping through hoops to get you to talk to him. And Charlie, didn't you notice the cute blush he had when asking you? Three years isn't that much."

"True, but that is still significant. Let's stop talking and head to our afternoon class?" They all nodded and headed up towards the Charms classroom for the last class of the day, and the week. They learned a new Charm that was a variation on _Lumos_. The lights were turned off and the shutters closed for it. After an hour they were allowed to leave and all went up to the Ravenclaw tower ,answering the riddle and sat down in the chairs by the fire without taking their bags up. They didn't move much at all until it was getting close to dinner, in which they all took their bags up to their rooms and meeting in the common room before they, as well as a good number of other Ravenclaws, went towards the Great Hall. Dinner passed quickly and loudly, with everyone excited for the weekend.

"Zora, how was your first week?" Don asked coming up behind the group with his friends.

"Don, Sally, Ryan. Meaghan, it was fine. I am still surviving at any rate. Thanks for asking." She responded turning away from where Paige and Zach were playing a game of Wizard's Chess. They had a small conversation until a loud shout was heard from behind Zora. They all then looked at the game to see that one of Paige's pawns has Zach's queen. They smiled and Zora finished the conversation, "Great seeing you guys, I will talk to you later?"

"Yeah, for sure." They all said their goodbyes and the older students left, leaving the preteens to their own devices. Several rounds of chess later and they were all tired, so decided to head to bed.

In the Gryffindor tower, at the same moment, two red-headed teenagers were hidden in a corner, quite a feat as they were both very popular within their house; both achieving top grades and having power, the elder a Head Boy and the younger a Prefect. The older one was also very charming in both looks and personality, not to say the younger wasn't, he was just better known for his Quidditch skills.

"Charlie, why don't you just ask her out." The older one asked in a whisper.

"Why would she want to go out with me, I am three, maybe four years older than her!"

"But you like her! Age shouldn't matter."

"She probably doesn't even want a relationship. Besides, it would be so weird if a 5th year and 2nd year dated. Think about it!"

The elder sighed, before responding in a worn out voice, "Charlie, just keep this in your mind, if you don't, someone will. They may not treat her right, we both know you would. I am heading to bed, night."

The teenage boy left behind responded with, "Night Bill." Before slumping into a chair beside the fire, staring into the flames deep in thought. That was how he was found the next morning by his younger brother.

"Charlie! Wake up!" A voice shouted very close to the sleeping body.

The boy asleep on the red armchair jumped about a foot in the air. "Bloody hell! Percy what are you doing?"

"Waking you up?" His younger brother replied innocently.

The one awoken rubbed his face and tousled his hair before replying, "Next time do it a little quieter, k Perce?"

"But you sleep like a troll!" That got a glare.

"Wait here for me and Bill," was the command the elder brother gave before disappearing up the staircase. Half an hour later he reappeared with his hair slightly wet and in jeans and a white t-shirt. He saw his older brother sitting with his younger. Once he got to them they headed out the portrait hole and all the way down to the Great Hall where they sat watching the Ravenclaw table, not yet seeing the dark brown hair that Charlie and Percy have both learned to recognize. Bill kept an eye on his brothers, both immediately straightening upon seeing a group of young Ravenclaws enter the Hall. This put a secretive smile on the face of the eldest.

Once they saw that the girl they were waiting for was done eating they all stood and made their way over to the sea of blue and bronze. When they got close, her friend Sam pointed them out quietly. Once at the table, Charlie once again tapped her on the shoulder and offered his hand. She took it and told her friends that they would meet up at lunch in several hours for the afternoon of homework.

Outside the Great Hall the three Weasleys turned to the non-redhead of the group and asked, "Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere is fine, this was after all your idea." She replied smartly looking at the two she knew, "Oh, I'm Zora by the way." She added holding her hand out to the eldest there.

"Bill, the oldest of us." He responded shaking her hand gently.

"Pleasure." And all was quiet except the two younger Weasleys deciding what to do, that is until Charlie turned towards her.

"Zora, do you like Quidditch!"He asked with immense excitement.

"I enjoy it, can't play very well though." She lied to them. She found out that Charlie was the Captain and Seeker for the Gryffindor team.

"Great! Let's show you the pitch then!" and he took her hand and practically dragged her out of the castle with the other two following at a leisurely pace. After showing her the grounds, they went to the lake to talk for a while. When it was nearing lunch, they headed inside and Zora went to sit with her friends while the red-heads went to the table that matched. Once there Bill said in an undertone to Charlie, "No wonder you like her, she is amazing. Way too young for me though."

This caused Charlie to glare at his only elder sibling. "Bill, if this is what it takes then fine, I like her, a lot. Ok? Now will you back off?" He exasperated.

"I was honestly not trying to get you to admit it, I was being serious."

That got him to shut up, "Bill, you are six, almost seven years older than her. That is disgusting."

"Can it Charlie. I said she is too young and I was serious. Now eat." He obeyed, still surprised at what he admitted to his brother.

At the Ravenclaw table, Zora was being questioned by everyone, especially Jean, about details. She told them the truth and they backed off. Once they were all finished, they went back to the common room to get their bags and then headed to the library. There they finished their Charms essays after several hours, then went back to the tower. After a while Zora became restless and decided to take a walk. While walking Arget kept popping into her mind, about a place that was close that she could fly in, that was similar to her natural habitat. She didn't realize that after a while she walked back and forth in front of a section of wall several times. It was only hearing stones sliding that she paid attention and found a grand oak door that wasn't previously there. She entered and was in awe; before her was a mini-forest with a waterfall that fell into a clear pond, a dirt-and-sand beach with boulders strewn across it. There was a small clearing, with chairs, around a fire pit. Upon seeing all this she said aloud, "Arget" and her friend appeared by her shoulder for less than a second before going to the forest to play.

"Girl, I think we found a place for us." And the rest of the day they were there, swimming and playing hide and seek. She noticed that whatever she needed appeared. She thought of a swimsuit, and there was one, in her size, on the beach. She headed back before dinner and made sure to look where she was, so she could find it again.

She hurried back to the common room to meet her friends before going to dinner, luckily having cast a drying charm upon herself earlier. She decided to not tell anyone about the room, it would be her secret.

The Sunday followed much the same way, only without hanging around with the Weasley brothers. She went to bed with many thoughts in her head, none more trying than which Weasley brother she liked more, and it was on that silent debate, she went to sleep.

Please review!

I'll love you more than Moaning Myrtle loves Harry!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait, at first I didn't have any ideas, then I didn't have any time.

The following day was the start of the second week, and Zora got up first again, just not as quickly as the previous week. She already had plans for what she was going to do today: go to class then after dinner say she was going to the library, but actually go to the room where she was the previous day with Arget.

"Girls, time to get up." She mumbled as she went to the bathroom to shower.

By the time she was done, her roommates were up and getting ready as well. She went down to the Common Room and waited for everyone to go to breakfast together, by this time about everyone in Ravenclaw had seen Arget, so she was laying on the arm of the couch. She was making sure all her essays were in her bag when a crash was heard up the boys dormitory before her two closest male friends came tumbling down the stairs.

"What trouble did you two start this morning?" Zora sighed looking up while Arget flew over to them.

"Zach through a smoke bomb into the upper classmens' rooms and ran into me while running away."

"Kyle you were helping me!"

"No I tried to talk you out of it."

A small shower of sparks was shot at them. "Arget, be nice." Zora said lazily.

"Thought she couldn't breathe fire." Kyle said standing and brushing a few still-smoldering embers from his robes.

"She can't, she still tries to though." She smirked as her roommates climbed down there staircase.

"Why are you two singed?" Melissa asked looking at them.

"Cause they were fighting." Zora answered standing up.

Just then shouts were heard from the boys dormitory and Kyle and Zach each grabbed two of the girls before dragging them out of the blue and bronze room. It was when they were half way to the Great Hall that they slowed the frantic pace. Panting went on for a few minutes before Paige managed to get out, "What was that for?"

"Smoke bombs."

"There has to be something else." Sam raised an eyebrow while straightening her hair.

"There may have possible been a dung bomb too." Kyle said mischievously.

"Thought you said you didn't help?" Zora smirked at the boy.

"I just handed him the bombs."

"Anyways, to keep you guys from getting in trouble, let's hurry up and eat then get to class."

"Yeah, then we have until lunch at least before getting in trouble." They changed the topic just in case a Prefect or a professor walked by.

After they all had a quick breakfast, they went to Potions, arriving early and waiting until the Gryffindors and Snape arrived. Upon opening the door, they were let in and the essays were collected before he put the directions on the board.

"This is the antidote for the Swelling Solution, the Deflating Draught. Begin."

And once again everyone made their potions. At the end of class, Zora, Percy and a few other Ravenclaws made perfect potions, and they were allowed to leave.

They grouped together and walked quickly from the chilly dungeons to the nice outdoors meeting up with some Hufflepuffs along the way. The greenhouses quickly warmed the students up as they were working with a type of flower that was green and pink with white stripes. Apparently they bite when poked in the wrong way. They were to be watered and observed, and using a stick, not a wand, see how they reacted in different areas.

"Class, take notes. Your observations from today will be useful in your homework as each plant reacts differently." Professor Sprout said after seeing some people throwing sticks at the plants.

Zora was working with Zach and a Hufflepuff named Adam Jennings, all taking turns. Zora went first. She took the meter long stick and poked the plant at the anthers. It wiggled, as if being tickled, but otherwise didn't move. Adam was next, he decided to poke the middle of one of the petals, it twitched and then went back. Zach was third and he decided to poke the stem where three leaves met. The plant went insane and was stretching out to its 2 and a half foot limit trying to attack anything in the vicinity. It cause the three to take a few steps back. Everyone looked over and was scared. It took a few moments until it calmed down again. "Very good! 5 points each for having the first attack!" Professor Sprout announced. The class continued and several other groups had the same violent reactions.

"Please have a 10 inch essay for the next class about your individual plant."

And they filed out to head to the castle, the whole class combined into one group walking across the lawn. Passing the Great Hall the Hufflepuffs left and the Ravenclaws continued on. At the tower, Sam answered the question and they switched out their books and got ready for Transfiguration. The group of six went to the Great Halll for lunch then slowly made their way to the third floor, arriving before the Slytherins. They were sneering at the Ravenclaws for outperforming them in class last week. As soon as they were allowed in, McGonagall collected the homework and gave everyone back their goblets from the previous week.

"Now this should be easier since you made these goblets from animals. Now it is just the reversal. From a real goblet it would be more difficult. The spell is _Cale Dristo_." And the class worked on un-transferring their animals. Once again, Kyle let Zora go first. She agreed and correctly un-transfigured her crow. The crow looked at her and cawed happily walking over to her. She stroked its head and smiled while Kyle glared at her.

"Show off" he muttered before his rabbit appeared again and stayed away from him. She stuck out her tongue and laughed. The crow stayed next her for the rest of class why she worked on her reading. Some people had to re-transfigure their half-animals to retry the spell. When class was dismissed she tried to give the crow back, but it kept following her out the door, her friends laughing. Professor McGonagall was so tired of it she said, "Keep him." And turned back to collect the rest of the animals.

"I will call you Ares, you have to get along with Arget though, ok?" He cawed and flew off, to where she assumed was the owlery.

"So, you have any plans for tonight?" Paige asked her.

"Maybe, I kinda want to explore the castle more."

"By the end of the year, you will know it better than anyone else, even Dumbledore." Melissa joked.

They made small talk to dinner and while eating. They left together, and when they got to the staircase, Zora went left while her friends went right. She looked around and felt like she was being followed, but since no one was there, shrugged it off. When she got to the 7th floor, she walked by the place where the door was last night and entered before immediately calling Arget.

The next few hours were spent swimming and doing a little homework before she left the room. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, she left and took a few steps before a voice called, "ZORA!"

She turned and saw Charlie running toward her, a small tingle in her stomach.

"Zora, hey." He smiled broadly at her.

"Charlie, what can I help you with?" Zora smiled shyly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well I was making my rounds and noticed you are cutting it close. Would you like an escort?" He offered his arm.

"I would be delighted." And she took it and felt a jolt go through her body. They walked together and talked about their day. He was reluctant to let go at the Ravenclaw tower.

She entered and he said the statue head, "I like you."

The statue smiled and said, "I like you too." He glared and left, mentally beating himself up.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week went in the same fashion, only Charlie wasn't always there to walk me to my room. If he was, I would seriously think he was stalking me. Thursday was the only other day he showed up, and that was when he asked, "What do you do up here all the time? It isn't by your common room, and there are no classrooms."

"That is a secret." I said slyly. He gave me a look, and I was hoping he wouldn't want to report me.

"Will you tell me?" he waggled his eyebrows and looked at me. I nodded.

"Eventually." He accepted it and we walked in comfortable silence, my arm looped through his and Arget gliding above us.

When we got to the statue, Charlie held me back. I cocked my head to the side. "Zora, there is something I want to tell you, but I don't know how you will react and don't want to destroy what we have between us."

"What is it Charlie?" He blushed.

"I don't know if I can tell you, I will tell you eventually." He smirked at me. The statue decided then to speak.

"I know what it is he seeks to tell."

A mischievous grin came across my slightly pouty lips. Charlie saw it and told the statue in the most serious voice I've heard him use in two weeks. "You say anything to her about it and I will make sure Peeves pays you a visit." She gasped, appalled.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. Now stay quiet." She then butted out of the conversation. "Sorry, I want to tell you when I am ready." I nodded and gave him a hug. He left and I went in, seeing my friends around a table. We talked for a bit before heading to bed for our last day of classes.

NEXT MORNING

Classes went on as normal, homework assigned and collected. As we were leaving the Great Hall, Percy came up to us and smiled at me. "Zora, ladies, gentlemen," he smartly acknowledged my friends, but pulled me aside. "Zora, I was wondering if you would want to study, just the two of us this weekend?"

He was turning red, and I knew I had a bit of color on my cheeks as well. "Uh, well I was planning on studying with my friends, wait that came out wrong, cause your my friend too. Uh yeah that sounds good." We were still walking to class.

"Wow, really? That's great. Uh library? Or wherever you want really."

"Percy, you are trying too hard. I will study with you. We can figure it out when we study. Thank you," he had held the door open as we were entering Potions. Snape sent us to work on a simple potion that was to cure minor burns, like from hot water.

We did the potion and had Snape check it. "Full marks Miss Archea." And he cleared my cauldron for me. "If you could stay after for a few moments?" I nodded and waited until class was dismissed. I had my stuff gathered and went up to his black walnut wood desk.

"Yes Professor?"

His dark eyes weren't that menacing to me. "Where did you learn to brew potions so skillfully from?"

"I like to cook, and potion making is similar, sir."

"if you would want, and have the time, you could help me stock up on potions. I don't offer very many people this."

"I would be honored sir, but I think I should see if I can handle my classes first. In a few weeks I should have a better idea."

"Very well, get to your next class." And I left to see my friends from Ravenclaw as well as Percy and a brunette Gryffindor, Wood, I believe, all waiting. We walked to the Great Hall together, me answering their questions.

That night, I happened to run into Charlie on my way to the magic room. "Again? We need to stop making a habit of this Zora."

I blushed. "Charlie, can you keep a secret? Think I am ready to show you." I knew it was only a day but I felt I could trust him.

"You are in luck, I am returning from Quidditch and I don't have rounds. Show me your secret." And I held out my hand to him, and he laced his fingers with mine. I took him to the 7th floor corridor and told him to watch the wall, I walked back and forth three times and he gasped as the ornate door appeared. I opened the door for him and we entered.

"What, what is this?" he asked looking around.

"I am not sure, but whatever you think of, it appears. I originally thought of it as this, for Arget to play in. when I get tired, a bed appears; cold a fire. As far as I can tell it will do anything but food."

"This is beautiful!" and I led him to the beach area, taking off my robe and leaving me in my tanktop and shorts. He flushed.

"Come on Charlie, it's just us. I won't tell anyone." He sighed and took off his robe and t-shirt, showing his amazing body. Planes of muscles underneath lightly tanned skin. He rolled his pant legs up.

"Like what you see?" he caught me staring and decided to tease me.

"Maybe." I turned my back to him and pulled off my shirt. I could tell he was about to object, until he saw the stringy ties of my bikini top, my shorts being shed shortly after and I walked into the water. I submerged and when I broke the water, his red hair was inches away from me. I decided to dunk him. We fought in the water for a few minutes until Arget dived in and made us separate, thinking we were hurting each other.

"She-she has grown attached to you." I said winded.

"I've noticed," he looked at the silver form on his shoulder.

"She doesn't even do that to my parents." I was wondering if she was trying to tell me something.

"Let's get warmed up and dried off?" I nodded and we swam to shore where a fire was already going, a towel laid out. We both sat on the rock and wrapped the towel around the pair of us, it being pretty decently sized. "You shared your secret, so I thought I should share mine. But you have to promise it will change nothing between us."

I was very confused but nodded and turned to look into his sky blue eyes. "You have my word Charlie." And I held up my hand, his meeting it and our fingers interlacing.

"Zora, I like you as a friend, but I like you as more than that at the same time. I can't explain it, but when I'm with you I feel as though I have to be better than what I am, my heart races and I can never get close enough to you. If there wasn't such an age difference, if you weren't 11 and I 15, I would want to see where this goes, but I understand if you don't feel the same way. I can hide my feelings, but I don't want you to hide from me." This whole time he was looking in my eyes.

I was speechless for a few minutes. "Charlie, I don't know what to say. I have never been in a relationship before, let alone with someone four years my senior. I am just shell shocked. Flattered, most definitely though. I know I care for you, and Arget liking you is a huge plus, but I am not sure if I am ready for anything."

"I understand. Just wanted to tell you. But know I will always be here if you need me, as a friend, someone to talk to, a protector if you need it." He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. When we heard the great bells chime eleven, we got dressed and went to the door.

"You can come here whenever." I told him. He nodded.

"Can I kiss you?" His whole face was as red as the Gryffindor crest on his chest.

I bit my lip, then nodded very slightly. He put his right hand on the side of my face and stroked a thumb over my cheekbone. He closed his eyes and gently put his lips against mine. He pulled back before I even realized what had happened. He then opened the door for me. As we left, the door dissolved and he led me back to my tower. We hugged and he left. I was in a slight daze while getting ready for bed, intent on telling my friends tomorrow.

Waking up, I waited in bed until everyone was awake. "Girls, I need to tell you about last night." They all were at attention immediately, gathering around my bed. Arger was on my shoulder, the same position on Charlie last night. "So Charlie found me as I was walking around the castle last night and we hung out for a few hours. He told me that he likes me, and kissed me last night. Just a quick peck on the lips, that's it."

An explosion of girlish squeals and questions. I held up my hands and answered their questions before we headed out to get breakfast. After breakfast we converged to the library and started working. When we were about to go back to the common room when Percy strolled in very cockily. "Ah, Zora, ready to study?"

I made a slight face and looked at my friends. "Well, we just finished studying for about seven hours. How about we just walk around the grounds and take in the scenery? For me?" I added seeing him about to object. His Adam's Apple bobbed and he nodded. "Sam, could you take my bag up, please?" she took it easily and I thanked her.

Percy and I walked out the front doors and headed to the lake, walking around it and talking. I could tell it was difficult for him for how calculating I knew he was. We managed to have an easy conversation once we got started though. Around the lake, to the Quidditch Pitch and we went and sat in the stands, talking and watching the people on the pitch.

"Charlie plays. And my little brothers, the twins." He said suddenly as a player flew high over us.

"Why not you?" I ask turning to him.

"I don't like flying." He said and we went quiet for a while. When an especially strong breeze came by, I shivered and he offered his hand to take us back to the castle. At the Great Hall we separated and went to our common rooms, I ended up talking with my friends for hours before going to bed. This was an exciting weekend.

In our room, Sam got a smirk on her face before saying, "I was right."

"Oh God, really?" Paige said. _At least someone was defending me_. I tuned it out.

"Tomorrow." Was all I said and fell asleep, Arget settling by my head.

I was awoken by the sound of my roommates, and sat up seeing them all in my bed. I told them all the details before we went to the Great Hall for Sunday breakfast. I was surprised when a handsome barn owl stopped in front of me. The letter was from my parents, asking how school was. I decided I would respond later, and we migrated to the library once more. It seemed worse studying today, because of everything from the past two days. We trudged through it though, and everything due this week was done, and it was still light outside so we went out and over to the lake and sat under a birch tree. Joking was had and no talk of homework. When it was getting late we went inside for dinner. The common room was fairly subdued, not unusual due to the amount of studying that is done, but this was extreme even. I then noticed a girl who I had never seen before sitting in an armchair surrounded by people. She looked terrified. Her blue eyes were darting everywhere and her brown hair was very curly.

"Guys, whose that?"

Zach answered, "Penelope Clearwater, she broke a few bones before you got here and then got sick, she had to go to St. Mungo's for treatment. She is in our year." I nodded and we walked up our dorm, getting ready for upcoming week, and how I would react to seeing Charlie after that kiss.

Charlie's POV

After taking Zora back to Ravenclaw tower, I sprinted to where I knew Bill was patrolling and almost tackled him from rounding a corner too quickly.

"Whoa, Charlie, calm down." He grabbed my shoulders and held me up.

I breathed out, and panted, "IjustkissedZora."

"Slower, please." He requested. I took a few breaths before I tried again.

"I told her how I felt, and then she let me kiss her. Just a light peck, nothing more."

"Proud of you, what's going to happen now?"

"Not sure." I walked with him the rest of his patrol and he was telling me what I could do. "You know Mom will go insane about this, either way."

"Yup. That's why I am waiting."

Back at the tower, we went to bed and waited to see what the week would bring.

So, from now on there will be a lot of time jumps. A few different POV's, mostly Zora, Charlie and Percy.

Please review?


End file.
